


Strangest Places

by mediumrawr



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Femslash, Robot Sex, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediumrawr/pseuds/mediumrawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The humanoid platform had gone to other duties, but EDI surrounded her. Nowhere was that more true than here, deep in the maintenance access sections of the <i>Normandy</i>, where every active system was operated by EDI alone.</em>
</p><p>Contains bondage, robot lovin', and some dorkiness.</p><p>For Porn Battle XIV: <i>machine, vibration, voice</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangest Places

The humanoid platform had gone to other duties, but EDI surrounded her. Nowhere was that more true than here, deep in the maintenance access sections of the _Normandy_ , where every active system was operated by EDI alone. Life support, internal sensors, artificial gravity... these were all now EDI's purview alone. In theory, if EDI became damaged or corrupted somehow, the systems would be seamlessly transferred to human operators. Maybe that comforted the suits that had to sign off on putting a "VI" in charge of critical systems, but Sam knew better - for one thing, she knew that EDI could circumvent the diagnostics that checked that without even interrupting her other activities.

That kind of knowledge made some people worry. It made Sam incredibly hot.

Anyway, they had needed the humanoid platform's assistance to suspend Sam against the wall of the precision climate control unit with electrical tape and cinch cables, but it had left soon after to interact with crewmembers that preferred its presence. 

The unit switched back on, and Sam screamed. The vibrations rippled through her whole body and the dildo affixed inside her pussy. It wasn't enough this time, just as it hadn't been enough the dozens of other times it must have come on by now, not without some kind of additional stimulation. But her legs were secured apart, her arms splayed out across the unit... and EDI's platform had left.

It switched off again. She wondered if, this time, EDI had been fulfilling the system's purpose to maintain temperatures within the norms of resident lifeforms, or if instead EDI had been fulfilling her own purpose - to drive Sam completely insane.

"EDI," she said hoarsely, "Time."

"The time is 21:30," EDI responded. There was no projector here for EDI's bizarre avatar, but every room in the ship could receive audio broadcasts as a matter of safety protocol.

21:30, Sam realized. Seventy minutes like this. Was that long? Short? Part of her felt like it couldn't take any more, but that had been with her since the beginning. Most of her was having trouble remembering what else she might possibly do or whether she had some purpose besides lusting at an AI's demand.

The unit switched on again. She shuddered and tried to shift against the restraints. She had passed the edge; by now she had reached the tip of the brink of the edge. It turned up unexpectedly, and she screamed again, and then it shut off. Sam gasped.

"Specialist Traynor," said EDI's ridiculously hot voice, "Commander Vakarian has requested to speak with you. Shall I connect him?"

"One second," Sam said. She needed a second to compose herself. Okay, two seconds. Three. Five. Never mind. "Okay, I'm ready."

EDI played a recorded _fitz_ noise and then the commander's voice played over the line. "Specialist?"

"Ah - Commander. What can I do for you?"

"Are you alright, Specialist? You sound... off."

"Fine, Commander. I'm just doing some, uh... maintenance on the precision climate control unit. It's a little - ah - hot in here."

"Hot?" He hummed. "Well, I was just going to ask you to take a look at it. The temperature in my cabin has dropped around four degrees over the past couple hours. I can see you're on top of things, as usual."

The unit turned back on. Sam gasped and clenched her teeth to stop the whimper.

"You okay, Specialist? Whatever you did, I think the heat has started back up."

"Yeah - yeah! Just - ah! Just gave it a good kick!"

There was a pause, and then EDI's voice returned. "I have disconnected Commander Vakarian."

Sam shouted. Her head leaned forward against the cables that bound it back. She tried to shift into the dildo, fruitlessly, for the hundredth time. She clenched her eyes shut. "Please," she said hoarsely. "Please, please..."

"Specialist," said EDI's voice. "Are you unable to continue?"

The unit stopped. "No!" She said, "No, you can't stop."

"Very well."

She screamed again as the thing began to vibrate against her, mercilessly moving the thing inside her without ever permitting her to move. She screamed until she ran out of breath, and when she caught it again she could manage only a whisper. "EDI, talk to me."

"I am talking to you, Specialist."

Dammit. No - no, she understood EDI's game. She understood EDI. She whispered, "Give me a complete systems report."

"Very well. Life support systems report near-perfect performance on all diagnostics and receive an A-plus standard grade. The following areas of concern are listed: oxygen recycling tubes showing expected wear-and-tear for current duration of time since refit; non-processed carbon-dioxide is up by 0.3% since refit. Hull plating has shown..."

That godly voice. Sam just let it wash over her while she clenched around the instrument inside her. Perhaps she was the instrument, judging by how she was being played. Her voice was gone, her strength was gone. All that was left of her was a sex system for EDI to interface with.

That was what EDI was doing - learning what inputs resulted in the Traynor machine outputting helpless whining, crying, and begging for pleasure. Right now, EDI was recording what worked - operate this unit this way, vocalize this way about the fusion torch, and so on. Sam knew that, and it made her hotter. Anything, she thought - the slightest breeze, and she would die coming.

The voice changed. The direction it was coming from and the tone of it shifted. It was quieter, but it was moving toward her. She tried to open her eyes to focus, but she couldn't focus. Something metallic was moving toward her. It whispered something in her ear about the shuttles and pressed its frigid palm against her clit. Sam came.

She opened her mouth to scream but couldn't. She arched into the bonds, but didn't get far. She pressed into EDI's hand, but couldn't manage any real pressure. But she still came.

When she finally regained full awareness, she realized EDI had almost finished letting her down and was effortlessly supporting her weight. "I brought with me a bottle of water and a fresh uniform for you," EDI said as she lowered Sam to the ground. "I recommend you use both before you return to populated sections of the ship."

Sam chuckled where she lay, too exhausted to get up. "You're amazing, EDI."

"I am already aware you think so." The platform looked at her blankly. Then its face shifted into a smile. "But it is gratifying to hear you say so. To be truthful, I think the same of you."

Well, Sam thought, fumbling for the bottle of water. That was something.


End file.
